A Missed Miracle
by Regiwi
Summary: What path does Phoenix's successful defense of Matt Engarde and the sentencing of Adrian Andrews set him on?
1. A new trial

**A Missed Miracle.**

**Prologue.**

"And just like that, the case came to an end. I ran away from the courtroom... and wandered the streets alone. I never saw Maya again. De Killer is a man of his word, so I'm sure he released her as promised. I heard the verdict of Ms. Andrews' trial a few days later. She was found guilty, of course. The "miracle" never happened. Maybe it was never meant to. Because a "miracle" is something that doesn't exist." He finished, looking out of the window.

The other figure turned to him. "If you honestly believe that, then you really are gone. No one was there for him when he needed it, no one was there because they're all like you, they don't believe in miracles, they don't believe it's possible to do the impossible. They just give up like you have and bury their heads in the sand!" The figure gets up, looks at him and after a moment's silence angrily turns around and storms out. Phoenix looks out of the window again.

**Chapter 1. **

**A new trial.**

"Palms sweaty... Panicked... I can't be like this. I've been preparing for this most of my life. Yet, I still have to stand there and control what happens in this courtroom. Make sure the witnesses are all definitely right, that the evidence is all correct. The pressure... the pressure..." I think to myself as I stand there staring at the large portrait hanging in the court lobby.

"Justice? You look nervous, are you really sure you're ready for this?" The voice doesn't register with me at first, but then I realise that my mentor, the distinguished prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's stood before me.

"Who me? I'm fine Sir! Never better!" I shout out nervously.

My mentor folds his arms, his index finger begins tapping impatiently on his arm. "I am stood right in front of you, please try to keep your volume to the respectable amount." He shrugs and smiles. "Shouting at the Judge is not the wisest tactic after all."

"Right sir!" I bellow back, before his icy glare turns my volume down like a remote control. "I'll make sure not to do that." I add nervously.

My name is Apollo Justice, and I am a Prosecuting Attorney. I've worked very hard to get here, and I want to finally try and make it pay off. That said, actually standing here now, I feel chills. So many famous cases have taken place in this courtroom. My mentor Miles Edgeworth has been involved in a few of them. Now it's time for me to make my mark, and help convict those who would hurt others.

The bailiff approaches us. "Mr Edgeworth Sir! Court is about to begin! Please follow me to the bench."

I suddenly feel a rush of excitement and shout out. "OBJECTION! I'm the one prosecuting this trial!" When the room finally comes back into focus, I realise I'm stood with my index finger pressed right at the bailiff's nose. "Er... that is to say... Mr Edgeworth's my co-council on this trial..." I pull my hand back quickly and begin scratching the back of my head. I swear my face feels as red as my waistcoat.

The bailiff turns around. "Well then, if you'll follow me... Sir." He begins to open the doors to the courtroom.

Mr Edgeworth sighs. "Justice, try not to rely on theatrics. They are impressive to some, but it's important to have the substance to follow them up. Don't just go shouting and pointing in there without thinking... for my sake..." I look at him nervously.

"Right Sir... I won't..." We walk into the courtroom.

As I step through the doors, I almost feel the eyes, like large beams of light all baring down on me. I lift my hand for a second, like blocking out the sun. Some in the gallery wave at me. "Justice... waving is not the most becoming way of entering a courtroom." Mr Edgeworth states behind me in a quiet whisper.

I quickly realise how stupid I must look and put my hand down. We walk to the desk and I lean forwards, putting my hands on it, almost as the only way to anchor me down from being swept away by the sea of eyes staring at me. I look over to the defence desk. Stood there is someone who I think I've seen before, but I'm not sure. After a while of trying to work it out, I hear the Judge enter and sit down.

His gavel slams down as he looks through his paperwork. "Court is now in session for the trial of Vera Misham." He says, he looks to us both.

"The defence is ready your Honour." The defence attorney says rather confidently. I still can't shake the feeling I've seen him somewhere before, I look closer at him, trying to remember.

The Judge then speaks to me. "And you Mr Justice?" He asks.

"Oh... er, yes your Honour! I'm fine! I mean ready..." And already, this is starting to look like a disaster. Things only then get worse though.

"I hope you're ready Mr Justice, you're facing part of this court's history today. A blast from the past so to speak." I start blinking trying to understand what he meant.

Just then, everything becomes clear as the defence, who's been looking straight forward this whole time turns to the Judge.

"I wouldn't go quite that far your Honour. History's in the past, I'm here to try and prevent it from repeating itself." As he turns, that hair suddenly comes into focus, and my heart jumps into my mouth. My first case is against Phoenix Wright, the undefeated attorney.


	2. Dealing a new deck

Author's note: After reading a review which brought up a valid point which I was concerned about myself, I've decided to edit this. I'd just like to thank the reviewer Nenilein for bringing up the point.

**Chapter 2.**

**Dealing a new deck.**

The Judge turned towards Mr Wright. "It is good to see you back here, I must admit, I didn't think this day would come."

As the Judge said this, my mind was blank. Suddenly this bombshell was dropped on me, that this seemingly open and shut case was being defended by Phoenix Wright, the legendary defence attorney. I didn't recognise him at first, he was wearing different clothes from what I remembered, and it was so long ago that I cared about what he did that I barely recognised him now.

After his last trial he left the courtroom, for what many believed was going to be forever.

Yet here I stand now, with Phoenix Wright opposite me. He looks different, he's wearing a blue waistcoat, blue trousers, a white shirt and reddish tie. He also looks older, and, a lot more intimidating than I remember from the pictures, although that might be me just feeling terrified at the idea of facing him in court today.

Why's he here? Why has he suddenly made this return to the courtroom? I looked next to me to see what Mr Edgeworth had to say, but he stood there, pale as a ghost, his eyebrows closely knitted with a dumbstruck look on his face. He was shaking slightly.

Phoenix looked over and smiled, a weird sort of half smile that didn't look sincere, but wasn't exactly a sneer. "I believe it's your job to go over the case details right Mr Justice?"

My mind was suddenly snapped back into the courtroom, and I saw all eyes on me once more, including the impatient looking Judge. "Er... r-right." I shuffled my papers together. Somehow, I was hoping to get through this without having a heart attack.

"The victim your Honor, was Drew Misham, an artist known for being a recluse who was the illustrator of various picture books. He died between 9:00 and 9:30 of poisoning." I recited, still nervous, my words were a little mumbled and quiet compared to when I rehearsed.

"Poison did you say? Do speak up please Mr Justice..." The Judge replied.

"Oh, right... Sorry your Honor!" I shouted out. The Judge shook his head. "But perhaps not that loudly..." He said.

I felt Mr Edgeworth's icy glare to my side. "Er, my apologies your Honor..." I replied, I could feel sweat dripping down the back of my neck. "So, as I said, the victim died due to poisoning, however, this was a very rare poison." I said slightly nervously.

"Really? Please do go on." The Judge said as he raised his eyebrows. Somehow, having him actually listen to me with interest made me feel more confident.

I folded my arms as I continued. "Yes, this poison is known as Atroquinine. It is a slow acting poison, but so deadly, that only 0.002 milligrams is needed to be fatal."

The Judge looked shocked. "My word! Why that's... erm... very small." He seemed to be trying to work out how much that would be as he said it. I presented the autopsy report. "I accept this into evidence." The Judge said as he took it and began to look through the contents.

"And now, this brings us to the important part of this case. Throughout the scene of the crime, there was only one location where traces of Atroquinine could be found." I said, arms folded still. I felt more confidence swelling up inside me, I can do this. "And that, was on the coffee mug the victim drank from!" I shouted out, emphasising the point. "The very mug served to him, by the defendant Vera Misham!" I shouted, pointing out, just as I'd seen in old courtroom videos, and after watching my mentor at work.

"If this is so, well this is a fairly open and shut case." The Judge said.

I smiled as I returned to having my arms folded. Suddenly, I felt I had all the confidence in the world, that the case would be over soon, and that I'd be able to complete my first case in record time, seeing to it justice is done. Then, all too soon, a sound smashed through my confidence.

"OBJECTION!" Over at the other side of the room Phoenix Wright stood with his finger outstretched, pointing at me. He stopped, and put his hand into his pocket. "I think, perhaps we are a little fast to call this case closed just yet." He pulled out of his pocket a deck of cards.

"Mr Wright? Are you feeling ok? You seem to be confused regarding where you are. This isn't a poker club..." The Judge stated with a bemused look on his face.

Mr Wright pulled that smirk again as he looked down at the cards. "I am perfectly aware, but thank you for the concern your Honor. You see, poker is a game where you have to make sure you're aware of the hand you've been dealt. It's about fate partially, but there is still an element of what you do with the cards you're given." He said, as he continued looking down.

"You've... lost me Mr Wright..." The Judge continued. "I think he's lost everyone..." I muttered under my breath, sure enough, the gallery seemed to be confused too.

"Let's have a look at two of the cards we've been dealt so far shall we?" Mr Wright continued. He flipped over the first card, printed on it was a bottle of Atroquinine. "The poison, only a small amount is needed as you said." He flipped over another card showing the coffee cup. "And the supposed way this was ingested? Through poisoned coffee. Isn't it a little strange though?" He asked.

The Judge looked confused. "Erm... I'm not sure I see it Mr Wright..." He replied. "I agree, what's the problem you have with it Mr Wright?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I'd just realised I was in quicksand.

"It's simple really. You ran tests I'm sure, tell us Mr Justice, where were the traces of poison found on the cup?" He asked smiling still.

"Well, we found traces of it where the victim's lips touched the cup." I replied, just then, I started to realise what he was getting at. "Oh..." I let out quietly.

"So, what about in the actual coffee?" He asked.

"Well, no, we only found traces on the rim of the cup." I answered nervously.

"Really? So you're saying... that the one who killed the victim, only put poison on the cup's rim?" He replied.

Forget quicksand, now I felt like I was stood on top of a trapdoor that just opened under me. "Well, er... that is to say..."

I stumbled nervously. "Mr Wright? What does this mean?" The Judge enquired.

"It means your Honor, that our killer made a very strange decision." Mr Wright replied, he stopped and suddenly pointed out again at me. "For some reason, they put the poison on one single part of the mug, under the strange assumption that the victim would drink specifically from that spot, otherwise, they would have not ingested the poison." He finished.

The gallery began all discussing amongst them about what this meant and the Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in court!" He shouted. "Mr Wright? Why then did the killer not poison the coffee directly? Isn't that a very peculiar way to act?" He asked.

"It is your Honor." Mr Wright answered.

Silence rang out through the courtroom for a few seconds, I felt I needed to say something, to try and find a rope to climb out of this mess, but I couldn't think of anything. "Erm... so Mr Wright, do you have an explanation for this?" The Judge asked.

"No your Honor. I just wanted to bring it to the court's attention." He answered. More silence followed, a very awkward horrible silence.

Suddenly, a voice rang out next to me. "Well your Honor. I would say that was a waste of the court's time wouldn't you agree?" My Mentor stated. "We've basically spent the last few moments listening to Mr Wright say that the killer did something illogical. However, the fact of the matter remains. The victim was killed from Atroquinine poisoning, and the only traces of it were found in this cup. As for the matter of the illogical act of putting the poison on the cup's rim, I say only that the defence should be familiar with how illogical and strange criminal's can be in their actions." He finished, then shaking his head with a smile.

"Your Honor, would you say simply making sure we have all of the facts, is a waste of time?" Mr Wright replied.

"Well, no of course not." The Judge said.

"Well then, I think that answers Mr Edgeworth's question. I was merely helping out our young rookie make sure the facts are clear." He finished with a smile.

I suddenly realised, deep down inside, what it meant to face Phoenix Wright. I wanted to punch him. Once again, I felt like I was going red. "Well, of course your Honor, that's not all there is to this case." I said, feeling anger give me some newfound confidence. I'd had enough of feeling embarrassed, it was time to stop stuttering. I pointed out at him. "We have a witness, who was present at the time of the crime!" I shouted.

The Judge looked to me and nodded. "I see, please call your witness." He said.

"The Prosecution calls the journalist Spark Brushel to the stand!" I said. It was time now to really show Mr Wright what justice is.


	3. Testimony in turmoil

AN: Some of the dialogue here is the same as in the original case. I just want to make note of this and that credit for those parts goes to the original game. Just since this is an alternate version, it's still the same case, just from a different angle. So don't worry, things will deviate from the original case.

**Chapter 3.**

**Testimony in turmoil.**

As we sat waiting, my mentor turned to me. "Justice, be careful. Phoenix Wright enjoys his bluffs, but that just then... I have a feeling he's changed his tactics somewhat." I felt slightly confused.

"Changed his tactics?" I asked. Mr Edgeworth looked over to Phoenix, who was casually looking at the cards he had.

"He's planning ahead. He said about the hands we're dealt and how it's like poker. That information regarding the mug, he's most likely planning to use it later in this trial. Don't forget it." He told me. I gulped slightly and looked towards the courtroom doors. Walking in and towards the witness stand was Spark Brushel, my witness.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation?" I asked, having seen my mentor do it hundreds of times.

His nose suddenly started sniffing, as though he could literally smell a story in the air. It was... sort of creepy really. "Ah, right." He said. "Well for starters, my name's Spark Brushel! My job is... a lone observer of the world!" He finished.

I then remembered the other thing I'd seen my mentor do hundreds of times before. Try to get the witness to actually state their name and occupation properly. "By that, you are referring to your profession as a freelance journalist correct?" I asked him.

He stopped for a moment, his face looking slightly like he was in disbelief. "Ahem, I'd like to go on the record here by saying that I dislike conclusions, specifically the jumping to aspect of conclusions."Preconceptions Make Park Sandbox of Endless Desert Waste." End quote." He said.

I decided to try and follow my mentor's example and take charge, keeping my cool. I pointed my finger at him and began wagging it as I said. "But, it is fair to say you are a journalist correct?"

He smiled, the smell of mint gum blew across the courtroom as he did. "Well, that's true yes." He said.

I smiled and shook my head. "And your testimony is being made on the agreement that you will have exclusive rights to the story behind this case, correct?" I asked.

He kept smiling. "Yep, this could make my career."Scoop turns Mr Brushel into THAT Mr Brushel." End quote." He said. He had the strange habit of tapping the top of his head with a toothbrush whilst he spoke and seemed to be thinking. I got the feeling it was one of the sources of the mint smell which was threatening to take over my nose any second.

The Judge nodded at his statement. "Very well then, let's hear your testimony shall we?" He stated. I felt butterflies in my stomach, the stage was set, now was the moment where the real battle commenced. Me vs Mr Wright... somehow, I had to defeat the undefeated...

It was typical practice in these courtrooms for the witness to first state their testimony, the defence attorney then questions them, with the prosecutor stepping in if they feel they're overstepping their boundaries. Mr Wright, being a famous undefeated defence attorney, was well known for overstepping boundaries. I knew I had to be sure to pick him up on it. But of course, I can't object to just anything he says, to do so, if I have no reasonable objection would make our case suffer a penalty. Mr Wright could face a penalty if he tries to point out a contradiction in the testimony which simply isn't there. As such, this would be a struggle between the two of us to see if this testimony holds up. I'm sure it will though. I know exactly what will be said.

"I visited the studio at about 9:00 that night to do the interview. The first outsider to enter the atelier! "Journalistic History Made!" end quote. His daughter brought us coffee right after we started. And you know what happened next. "Star Falls!" end quote. No one else entered the room besides her the whole time." He finished his testimony with sensationalist flair. He was clearly enjoying going over it, probably using it as a prototype for his future article.

The Judge bowed his head. "Hmm... That does sound like a simple case. Unless... you were the one who poisoned him!" He suddenly exclaimed. I didn't expect this, I knew Mr Edgeworth said this Judge was slightly excitable but... wow.

"Wh-wh-wh-whatareyousaying!? Judge!" Brushel exclaimed. His toothbrush shaped little tuft of hair on top of his head seemed to be standing on end.

"Well, as you said, there was no one else there except you and the defendant." The Judge said. I was unsure of what to say, when Mr Edgeworth stepped in. "You did not do so though correct?" He asked.

Brushel was still on edge. "O-o-of course not! Why that would be like "Newsmaker making the News!" End quote."

The Judge nodded. "Very well then. Mr Wright, your cross examination?" He asked. As he did, Mr Wright nodded.

He still had that smile on his face. I stared at him as hard as I could and he looked back. Although the look on his face was calm, his eyes, there was a fire in them which made me half feel like backing down, but I couldn't, not now. I knew this testimony was all correct, there wasn't a single lie in there. So it was time to see what Mr Wright was going to do.

"You say he fell?" Mr Wright asked in a casual manner.

"Why yes. Immediately after he put the mug to his lips! I can tell you, after seeing that, I almost threw my own mug down on the table out of fear. "Killer coffee spooks Intrepid Reporter." End quote." He answered.

I could tell he was planning something, and I wanted to shut him down before he sprang whatever trap he was building. "Is there a problem Mr Wright?" I asked.

"Well, it's always important to know all the facts isn't it?" He replied.

The Judge looked towards him. "I trust you want this added to the testimony then Mr Wright?" He asked. Wright nodded.

Brushel nodded. "He had one sip, if that. The next moment, he was on the floor!" Brushel said. It was at this moment, I realized what was going on. Before I could even think of a response though... "OBJECTION!"

Mr Wright was holding his cards again, which he once more laid down on the table. "You say that straight after taking a sip from the cup..." He flipped over the card with the cup on it. I knew where this was going. "He dropped down, dead?" He asked. Brushel nodded.

"Is there a problem Mr Wright?" The Judge asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. This." He flipped over another card, revealing the poison. "Atroquinine. Fatal at only 0.002 milligrams." He then pointed forwards at Brushel. "And slow acting! Your Honour, please read the Autopsy report, and Mr Justice, I believe you would benefit from it too. It says that Atroquinine takes 15 minutes at least to work. He could not have died immediately after drinking the coffee!"

Brushel seemed to almost strangle himself with his tie hearing this. I felt like I'd just been slapped in the face too. I was worried also... what would this mean for our case? And more importantly... what did this mean for the truth? I knew the only answer I could make to this. "Mr Brushel, please can you explain this contradiction?" I was worried, this was damaging our case, but I was not going to try and cover this up. The truth was what mattered.

Brushel started sweating. "Wait, aren't you meant to be on my side?" He asked.

I slammed on my desk. "Mr Brushel, I am on your side, but I want your explanation. What's the meaning behind this?" I asked.

Brushel began tapping his toothbrush on his head again, I could tell he was thinking. "I don't know. I know for a fact he drank the coffee, and then dropped down dead. "That's all she wrote." End quote." I was puzzled now, he seemed to be telling the truth. Mr Edgeworth always told me I had a bit of a gift it seemed for telling people's intentions. I can't say I ever really noticed it, I just got a feeling regarding if someone was being genuine or not in the past or not. And I felt he really meant it.

"Ah! I remember something else though! Maybe if I say about that, it will make sense? Yes... "Background info sheds new light on startling murder case!" end quote." He suddenly exclaimed excitedly. I had that sinking feeling again. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, and I'd just have to be ready to deal with it. I wondered if this was typical of being a prosecutor... or typical of facing Phoenix Wright...


	4. The importance of a good investigation

**Chapter 4.**

**The importance of a good investigation.**

I decided it was good to just press ahead, I'm sure that Vera did it, and no matter what Wright does, I'm sure justice will prevail. "Your Honor, the prosecution would like to hear further testimony from Mr Brushel." I said with certainty.

"Very well, Mr Brushel, please testify to us regarding what else you know." The Judge said as he banged his gavel.

"Yes your Honor." He answered. "When I arrived at the studio, Mr. Misham was at his desk. He seemed to be writing a letter... but he quickly sealed the envelope. I thought nothing of it at the time, of course. Now that I think about it, what if he was writing a suicide note?"

As he finished his testimony, I felt like I'd been punched in the face. Did my own witness just suggest that this case against Vera was wrong and Drew committed suicide? I decided to take action. I slammed my fists on the desk. "Mr Brushel, please do not make suppositions. Unless you know what was written on that letter?" I asked.

Brushel tapped his head again with that toothbrush of his. "Well, no... I couldn't get a good look at it. Still, it's possible, "Once the impossible is eliminated, then presume everything else is the truth." End quote." He concluded with a smile. I could have sworn that quote went differently...

"Well then Mr Wright? Your cross examination if you'd please?" The Judge asked. Mr Wright stood once again with his calm smile, it was kind of eerie compared to how I'd seen him before back when I idolized him. He looked so much more... in control... It was like seeing your favourite character as a kid suddenly becoming a slasher villain.

"You say he was writing a letter?" Mr Wright asked.

Brushel nodded. "Oh yes, I arrived early for our interview you see and the door was open. When I went in he hurriedly stuffed the letter he was writing into a yellow envelope." He finished with a smile. I got the feeling this was a habit of his, turning up early and seeing his interviewees with their pants down... well, I don't mean like that... and why am I even trying to explain myself?

"Mr Wright, is there any importance to this?" The Judge asked. I tried to remember the scene. Admittedly, I was put on this case pretty late, I only got to have a brief visit to the crime scene and meet that detective woman who seemed to be a fan of my mentor. I can't remember seeing any letters there...

Mr Wright nodded. "I think it's of vital importance." He said calmly.

The Judge nodded. "Very well, Mr Brushel?"

"Sure." He said with a smile. "It was a yellow envelope. ...I heard it was left at the crime scene." He finished. My stomach had butterflies in it. I didn't know about this note... and clearly Mr Wright had something up his sleeve.

"OBJECTION!" He shouted out. He pulled out his cards, this time however he did that thing where they flick the cards from one hand to the other. I don't know what it's called...

"Mr Wright, I hope you have a valid reason for springing cards in my courtroom?" The Judge said, making me feel like more of a grandpa than him for not knowing what that was called...

"I have here another card to play your honor." He said as he put one of the cards on the table. On it was printed a red envelope. I started to question when and how he found the time to get these images printed on the cards. I was more worried however as to why there was a red envelope there. "Only one envelope was found at the scene of the crime. And as you can see, it was quite clearly coloured red." He pointed suddenly. "Well? You were quite clear that the supposed envelope was yellow!" He shouted at Brushel.

Brushel seemed to strangle himself with his tie even more violently hearing this. "B-but I swear! It was yellow!"

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me also. Out of shock, I felt my hair seem to droop down. "Well he... was probably just mistaken..." I said. "Yeah, he probably just couldn't remember it was red, he did witness a murder afterall!" I concluded a little more confidently.

"HOLD IT!" A voice shouted out. To my shock, it was Brushel himself. "Are you saying that I'd get confused over such a simple fact!?" He shouted out angrily. "I know what I saw! That envelope was yellow! I'm a reporter, I wouldn't be where I am now if I got facts wrong!" He continued.

The Judge slammed his gavel. "Mr Justice, was a yellow envelope found at the scene?"

I felt nervous, like I'd turned up to school and forgotten the big math's test today. "Er, well not to my... knowledge..." I said nervously.

"There was not your Honor." My Mentor said next to me. I felt sudden relief before quickly realizing this would be trouble for my case if my witness was felt to be unreliable.

I decided to try and fix this. "Your Honor, really, this can be easily explained. Who's to say for example that after using the yellow envelope to hide the letter in, he didn't decide to simply put it into the red envelope instead while Mr Brushel wasn't looking, like if the yellow envelope had a tear on it or something?"

"Well, yes that does sou-" The Judge began, however he was interrupted. "OBJECTION!"

Mr Wright was smiling, this time it seemed more of a smirk than his previous smile. "I'm afraid that won't work. Look at the address on the red envelope. It's addressed to Drew Misham." He slammed on his desk with both hands. "Why would he send himself a letter, much less a suicide note!" He shouted. It was at this point I made a mental note to never accept a case last minute again like this.

"I think I can explain this. There's something I forgot earlier." Brushel suddenly announced. So much for his reporter's knack for getting facts right... "You see, when he put the letter in the envelope, he started looking everywhere for a stamp. He found one eventually and put the letter into his mail box. He then turned around and said he was ready to start the interview, and we began." He tapped his head again with that toothbrush of his as he said this.

"Hmm... sounds like this letter's not really related to the case then." The Judge said deep in thought. I noticed Brushel start sniffing again. He had that look like he could smell a story here. "Well then, Mr Brushel, it looks like that's all the information you can give us for now. You're free to leave." The Judge told him.

"Hmm...? Oh, right, yes I'd better head off and start writing my piece then..." He said, although he sounded like his mind was somewhere else. I couldn't let him walk away if there was something on his mind.

"Hold it! Mr Brushel?" I suddenly let out without really thinking.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Er... you... seem to have something on your mind. Is there anything else you can tell us?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get him to say more, but at this rate, my case was looking pretty weak.

"Well, you told me earlier not to make suppositions." He replied.

"If there's anymore information you have though, then it's vital we hear it. It's the only way to secure the truth behind this case. And, you do look like you've just caught wind of a story." I told him.

"How do you... well, alright. I suppose as I'll have exclusive rights to this anyway, I can tell you." He replied.

"Do keep in mind you're in a house of law Mr Brushel, you are meant to tell us all that you know regarding this case." The Judge said sternly.

"R-right... er, well there is something." He said as he began to sweat a little and pull at his collar.

"Then please testify once again Mr Brushel." The Judge said with a nod. I felt something big was lurking here... and it worried me. But at the same time, I wanted to get to the truth. My Mentor taught me that whilst we must strive to do the best we can, the truth is still our priority, so we must hear everything, no matter how damaging it could turn out to be...

"Actually, it took a bit of work to get a thumbs-up on the interview."Reporter Leverages Story, Get His Interview", end quote. The story concerned a certain case from a couple of years ago. That red envelope probably had something to do with it. Say what you will, but Drew's talent was without compare." He finished and the courtroom went silent.

"So you blackmailed him?" Mr Wright said calmly.

"Why I would never! It was just simple persuasion... that's how it works to be a journalist in this age! "Secrets hide more secrets." End quote." He exclaimed.

"Well, I think we should just get on with the cross examination now Mr Wright." The Judge said. Something told me things were about to get a lot more heated...

"So, this case you refer to. Tell us about it." Mr Wright began.

"Well, it was a certain famous case from a couple of years ago." He started, I realized that while I wanted to get to the truth, I couldn't let Mr Wright just walk all over me.

"OBJECTION!" I shouted out pointing. "Your Honor, this case has no relevance to the case at hand! It tells us how Mr Brushel got his interview, but I see no explanation of how this case relates to our poisoning!" I finished.

Mr Wright smirked again. "Mr Wright? Does this case have relevance to the case at hand?" The Judge asked him.

"Yes your Honor. I cannot tell you how though until we hear what Mr Brushel has to say." He said.

"OBJECTION!" I shouted again. "Your Honor, if Mr Wright has proof he should present it now!" I concluded pointing still at him.

"Hmm..." The Judge said deep in thought. He slammed his gavel down. "Overruled. We will hear about this case, however I warn you Mr Wright, if this doesn't give us results, I'll have to impose a tough penalty." He said.

Mr Wright nodded and Brushel continued. "The case was a high profile theft. The thieves stole a famous painting, and replaced it with a near identical fake. They were never caught and the case went unsolved." As he finished, everything came into focus for me. I noticed there was something odd when Brushel said about Drew's talent being without compare... why else would this case have anything to do with him if it wasn't that? But still... I had no proof of that, so really, this was all just theorizing.

"I see. I understand now what link this case has to our case. I also think I now understand what this "Talent" of Mr Misham's was that you mentioned." Mr Wright said as he pulled three cards out and laid them on the desk. On each were what looked like paintings. "These were found in Mr Misham's office, however, there was another painting there which was hidden. I found it with help from the Detective working at the crime scene." He put another card on the table, it was the same as one of the paintings on his other cards.

"Mr Wright, I think you've shown us the wrong card?" The Judge said his eyebrows high as he blinked with confusion.

"No, this is the right card. The painting we found you see was the original. These other paintings all shared something which this one didn't though. The line art underneath, was completely unrelated to the actual paintings. I think really this is pretty good proof..." He gathered the cards together and slipped them back into his pocket, before looking up and pointing. "That they were forgeries!" He shouted out.

The gallery began chatting about this as the Judge banged his gavel. "Order! I will have order!" He shouted. "Mr Wright, you mean to say that Mr Misham was a forger?"

Mr Wright nodded. After he did, I heard a slam next to me. I turned to see Mr Edgeworth hunched over the desk glaring with his teeth clenched. "Portsman... why didn't you include this painting in your report!" He said angrily, although not loudly enough to be heard.

"Of course... that's not the only thing he's supposedly forged." Brushel suddenly announced. "There are rumors that his skills extend beyond just paintings. That he's even forged evidence in the past." After this there was a sudden uproar, the Judge banged his gavel a couple of times and eventually after a while things calmed down.

"This is a most unexpected development. I can only wonder where we'll go from he-" The Judge began when he was interrupted.

"OBJECTION!" Someone shouted which rang out through the courtroom. I turned to see my mentor pointing forward. "Your Honor, it appears that there has been a grave error. In having the case turned over to us, this information was somehow omitted. As such, we require a recess in order to revaluate our current case." I was unsure of what we were going to do now. This was definitely a trial by fire.

"Hmm... Mr Wright?" The Judge asked.

"If the Prosecution needs time to make up for it's mistakes, then I'm happy to let them have this recess." He said with a slight chuckle. I felt the urge to punch him again.

"Very well then. Court is adjourned for a ten minute recess. I hope we can get this matter sorted and be ready to proceed when we return." The Judge said. He bashed his gavel on the desk and everyone began to head out to the lobby. This case had suddenly gone crazy, but I almost felt like I was on a rollercoaster going up, getting ready for the sudden drop down ahead...


End file.
